I'll Find My Way Again
by fefaundead111
Summary: The job of an assistant is never done. Manou, who has spent years preparing to be one, knows this all too well. When the day comes to assume her role, she gets assigned to the Merciful Goddess nephew in order to help him raise his "pet". It is this change that will eventually reshape her life in heaven and the reincarnated life that follows.
1. Chapter 1

"Golden?" I repeated after hearing my uncle explain about the golden eyed boy who has been causing trouble around heaven. "They must be nice to look at ."

"They are the eyes of a heretic! Manou, please take this seriously."

"He's just a child right? He probably just wants to play. God knows heavens not a place for that."

My uncle sighed and lowered his tensed shoulders. He had to keep reminding me of what was expected of me over and over.

"Manou! The position of assistant is not given to people who say such things! Do you want to lose this opportunity?"

"No! Forgive me uncle. I'll watch what I say."

"I just don't want you to encounter unnecessary trouble. The gods around aren't too fond of commotion. Especially the one's this boy is causing." My uncle rubbed the side of his head remembering how angry those certain gods had been. "Just be careful, don't take this subject lightly."

"I'll make sure not to but can you tell me a little more about him? If I know more of what is appropriate to say about him... then I won't get on anyones bad side."

My uncle paused for a split second.

Although he had just advised me to not dwell on the subject, he couldn't resist giving out gossip. He immediately gave in and came closer so that I could hear better.

"You have no idea how he treats Lord Kozen."

I blinked confused.

"What does Lord Konzen have to do with this?"

My uncle sighed.

"The merciful goddess gifted him with the boy and because of that, he's been getting negative attention. So you must prepare for whatever happens today. Do you understand Manou?"

"Yes, uncle."

"Your skills have developed nicer than expected and you are of the right age to follow my footsteps."

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Do you really think I'm ready?"

"You have had the best example to learn from."

"Who?"

The facial expression he had of a smug old man was replaced with one of heartbreak. Which made me laugh. I was waiting for his reaction and after a few laughs, I told him I was joking and that I was ready. He soon stopped walking and turned forward. The large doors opened and in the distance there sat a woman.

"Merciful Goddess. I am here ready to serve you." My uncle said bowing down. I followed his lead and bowed. "This is my niece, Manou."

Since this was my first time meeting the Merciful Goddess, it was tradition not to look directly at the goddess. That would be disrespectful. Yet I couldn't resist taking a peek. Her gaze had been on me this whole time and it seemed like she wanted me to make eye contact.

I glanced at my uncle and made sure he wasn't looking at me.

Thankfully he wasn't and my eyes finality embraced the Merciful Goddess gaze.

"No need to be so formal." She began to smile. Her presence was contagious that it made me start to smile as well. She stood up and walked in front of me. She took my hand and brought it up to her eye level. "What a beautiful smile. Who knew you had been hiding this treasure all these years." She complimented, making me blush.

"She was preparing herself for this day, Merciful Goddess!" My uncle said trying to hide the nerves he was feeling. "Manou has been training since she was young to be able to work under you one day." He started to bubble on about my qualifications and how hard I've been working but the merciful goddess only ignored him.

"Tell me child," She cutting of my uncle, making him bite his tongue. "What do you think of change?"

Looking into her eyes, I searched for any indication on whether she was asking me to provide a kiss ass answer or if she wanted to hear me out.

I was not a mouse waiting to get caught.

There was no expectation in her.

"Everyone can experience it if they want to." I began, giving her an honest answer that didn't need to be filtered. "It can either be good or bad but that depends on the person who wants to experience it."

She let go of my hand and put it down gently.

"What an answer...I know how you can work for me then." She said smiling again. "Since you have been trained to fight and serve someone, you will assist my nephew. Although he won't admit it, the current situation he is in now has him going nuts. He needs helps raising his pet and you my child will be the one to help him."

My uncles jaw dropped hearing her.

"B-But Merciful Goddess! Do you think her skills deserve to be used for a better purpose than babysitting?!" He started to protest, choosing the right words to say. "She has been raised with the hopes in becoming one of your assistants."

The merciful goddess turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you disobeying the goddess wish?" She asked in a voice that's almost taunting.

My uncle squirmed for a minute and asked her why did she always do this to him.

It was quite amusing seeing these two interact.

"I'll do it." I said bowing, it seemed like it couldn't be helped and I had been curious to meet this golden eyed boy of mischief. "If that's what what you wish for me to do. I'll do it."

"Manou!" My uncle started to protest again but this time I stopped him.

"I understand the task. There's no need to worry, I promise to do my best just like you have taught me."

My uncle's mouth clasp shut and his jaw started to tremble. He was so touched he didn't know what to say.

The Merciful Goddess returned to her throne and laid her cheek against her hand.

"How genuine." She chuckled and crossed her legs. "Kozen will certainly get all the need he needs from you."

"Manou will not fail you my Goddess!" My uncle cried out with pride. There was no trace of the nervousness he felt at the beginning and he started to babble on again on how hard I've trained and had been disciplined to assist the goddess in anything she wishes.

"Stop before my ears bleed." Said the merciful goddess, looking bored already.

"Oh no! Don't say that. Why do you always treat me like this?!"

"Uncle…I already got the job. You can stop overdoing the praise ..." He gasped in surprise at my comment and hung his head feeling unwanted. "I was joking uncle!." I tried comforting him.

The Merciful Goddess sighed and shook her head.

"I believe she will do a good job." She reassured him and my uncle immediately regained his composure. "Now will you stop it."

Once my uncle had snapped out of it and looked at the goddess with big eyes.

The Merciful Goddess ignored him and told me to go find Konzen and introduce myself. Following her instructions, I excused myself and left to start my new life as an official assistant.

"My lady always has a reason for her actions. Although she might not show it there's always a good reason. Now for what reason did you send Manou with Lord Konzen?"

"Describe the sun, Jiroushin."

"What?!"

"The sun shines but it's also warm."

My uncle's eyes widen.

"My lady..."

"Bright like the sun and warmth like its rays…" She muttered with a smile.

Although my uncle had worked for the Merciful Goddess for years, I had never really visited this part of heaven. I was always busy training and when I did come to visit on special occasions I wasn't able to see her or her nephew. Uncle was usually paranoid about me meeting them, always saying I wasn't ready.

What I also remembered was that uncle described Konzen as a cold and solitary person.

Always working and no real interest in anything else.

Eventually after wandering around, I finally found his office. Lightly knocked on the door.

Wait, I should I introduce myself? The Merciful Goddess did say he did not want to admit he was having trouble and uncle protested immediately. How would he react to me then?

"Come in!"

I said I'd be his assistant and I can't let my training go to waste.

Walking in, my eyes first took in the long blond hair Konzen had. Against the sunlight, it glowed beautifully.

That impression didn't last long because I also noticed the natural shape of a scowl he had on his face. That glowed beautifully too.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

Out of habit I bowed before him.

"Lord Konzen, I am here on behalf of the Merciful Goddess. She wishes for me to help you on your daily task as your assistant."

The pen he was holding snapped and the scowl he had before deepened.

"Damn that old hag! First she leaves me with this monkey then she doesn't think I can do it by myself!"

He started to yell and cuss at the top of his lungs.

This is the Konzen uncle was describing?

"Go to that damn old hag and tell her to assign you to a new position. You're not needed here."

"Lord Konzen, the goddess just wants to help you that's why she sent me here."

"Like hell she does. Leave."

The look in his eyes stung as he spoke and the heaviness of his words weighed down on me.

Okay, this is the Konzen uncle was talking about.

The door opened and in came in two of his servants. This was my cue to leave.

"Pardon the interruption then." I bowed once again and proceeded to walk out.

Doesn't need my help yet the documents he was working had a past due date and the room was a mess. He really doesn't want to admit he needs help...Which is more of a reason to stay. There's no way I'm returning to uncle empty handed.

A scream from Konzen's office broke me away from my thoughts.

"THAT STUPID MONKEY DREW ON MY PAPERWORK AGAIN! ONE OF YOU GO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM HERE! I'M GANNA KILL HIM!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

I am not going back empty handed!

My feet began to move away from Konzen's office and outside. I was going to fufill my duties as an assistant, even if it was done in the shadows. My first job was to find the boy and bring him back before those servants did. I had some idea where he could be considering what uncle has told me so far about him and sure enough, I soon found him. He was alone, picking flowers in one of the fields.

"They're very pretty." I said kneeling beside the small boy. He slightly jumped in surprise because he had been too busy focusing on the flowers that he hadn't noticed me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"I thought you were someone else for a second." He admitted and laughed in relief.

"Like one of Lord Konzen's servants?"

His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock.

"I heard what you did to his documents...They are out looking for you though. Is this where you hide from them?"

"Yeah. They never think to look here!" " He smiled proudly before his face turned into a confused expression. "But who are you? Are you friends with Konzen?"

"Not exactly, I'm his assistant. My name is Manou."

"His assistant!" He yelled and I nodded in response. "Wait! But you don't look like one. Aren't they supposed to be old man with mustaches?" He asked innocently.

I giggled and smiled even wider knowing he was referring to my uncle.

"Not all of them. I don't think I'd look good in a mustache." I admitted jokingly, making him burst out laughing. "The person you are referring to is my uncle. He's told me a lot about you."

"Really?! Like what?"

"That you have golden eyes."

His smile started to face and he looked down, expecting me to say what everyone else has been saying about his eyes.

"I think they're as pretty as these flowers."

His head shot up and slowly grinned.

"You're the first person to say that! Everyone else is scared of them. I didn't think I'd meet anyone like Konzen. "

"Like Konzen?" I asked confused. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

My eyes softened at the boy.

Maybe Konzen isn't that bad then.

"What's your name?" I asked softly. "I've told you mine now tell me yours."

His face brightened at the question.

"My name is Goku! I finally get to tell someone my new name. I'm so happy!"

I was right, this is just a kid. Why doesn't anyone else want to see that?

"Here! For you!" He extended his arm and offered me one of the flowers he had picked. "Oh! Can I put it in your hair?!"

"Sure. Go ahead, Goku." A warm smile radiated off my face as I bowed my head to him. He eagerly placed the pink flower on the side of my head, held in place by my high ponytail.

Just a pure little kid.

"Come on, let's head back. Konzen's servants are probably tired."

This time it was my turn to offer him something and I extended my hand for him to hold. Goku laughed and instantly took my hand into his.

It didn't take long for us to be near Konzen's office. Before Goku could barge inside, I stopped him and in a whisper told him to wait.

"Why?" He asked out loud but I signaled for him to quiet down.

"Although I am his assistant, he doesn't want to admit it. So until he says I am, I can't go in."

"What! Why doesn't he?"

"He's a little sensitive about the subject but that's okay."

"I'm sure he'll like you as much as I do if he got to know you."

I ruffled his hair in response and told him I hope he did but we needed time until that happened and for now he shouldn't mention meeting me. I comforted him in teLling him I would be waiting outside if anything happened. With that Goku entered the office and I was left behind.

Since I already completed my first task, I needed to figure out how to complete the next one. Which was making sure that office got cleaned up and that the documents Konzen had were in order.

After a few minutes someone with long brown hair wearing glasses and a lab coat came out. He paused for a minute, making me nervous because I thought he noticed me hiding behind the wall but thankfully he didn't and continued walking. A little bit later the door opened and Konzen walked out.

"Why can't I come?"

"They don't allow monkeys into these meetings. I'll be right back so just stay here."

Hiding behind the wall, I saw Konzen walk away and Goku watch him leave with a disappointed face. Once Konzen was far enough not to notice me, I came out and called out to Goku.

"Hey, want to leave a surprise for Konzen?"

"Yeah!"

Goku listened to my directions and we both started to clean the office. Eventually the office was left spotless with no clutter.

As a reward we decided to go find some food because Goku had been hungry.

"I told him to stay here." Konzen said arriving in his office an hour later.

He stopped when he realized there were no longer paper on the floor and that the objects around the room where put in their rightful place.

Konzen's eyes then landed on a vase with flowers that sat on his desk. At the realization they were the flowers Goku had bought earlier, he relaxed and he went back to finishing the rest of the paper work which he realized had also been put in order.

He started to feel uneasy trying to think who could have been in the room other than Goku because there was no way he could have done it. His uneasiness increased when the Merciful Goddess decided to pay him a visit.

"Here you go." Konzen slid a stack of papers toward his aunt.

"What's this?"

"A late document. That damn monkey is nothing but a constant distraction. Assign him to someone else please."

"When you're having so much fun."

Konzen shot up from his desk and glared at her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than torture me?!"

"And you make such a wonderful daddy." The goddess teased him turning her back towards him. "Besides, I did send someone to help you out. I'm not as cruel as you like to make me sound."

"You send me another distraction. Like I need a woman here. They're all loud and noisy. The monkey is enough already. I told her to go back to you."

"Really?"

The Merciful Goddess glanced around the room and noticed how clean it was.

"Pretty resilient."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Nothing, nothing."

After exchanging a few more words the goddess left alone.

"Manou, can we be friends?" Goku asked as we walked back. We were not so far from Konzen's office door.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then please don't leave and be Konzen's friend too."

I stopped walking at his request.

"I'm sure if I ask Konzen really nicely he'll accept you as his assistant and we wouldn't have to met in secret."

"Goku..."

"Spending all this time with you just makes me think how nice it would be if Konzen had you as a friend too."

"Just wait a little longer." I placed a comforting hand on his cheek and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Goku! What have I told you about sneaking out."

He jumped hearing Konzen yell from the doorway.

"And you, leave. I already told you I don't need you here!"

"But Konzen-" I quieted Goku by putting a hand on his head.

"Goku left because of me, Lord Konzen so don't be mad at him." Staring into Konzen's icy gaze and took a silent breathe. "I don't mean to overstep my boundaries by saying this but you can do better than this."

"Excuse me?"

"To bend out of shape over some disruption to your daily routine. You're trying so hard to avoid the fact that what's happening to you can actually be good. It can make one wonder you are really bored to death or just that unwilling to change?"

Konzen eye's widened as he process what I had just said to him then his whole face light up with anger.

"How dare you!" He yelled moving toward me.

I quickly responded and let go of Goku before placing a firm hand on Konzen's shoulder.

"You shouldn't expect yourself to carry on like this. Don't you want to experience something more?"

He looked down at my hand then brought his gaze to meet mine. The intense anger faded and moved away from my touch.

"Don't get in my way. Screw up and you're gone. Got it?!"

"Thank you, Lord Konzen." I replied a smile. I had actually been slightly nervous about speaking that way considering all my training had taught me that a good assistant is submissive to their lord. Yet my uncle told me that you can alter that rule in a delicate way where the lord becomes submissive to you. He did it all the time when trying to get the Merciful Goddess to do her paperwork.

"Yuppie! Now we can all play together!" Goku out of all of us was the most excited and wrapped his tiny hands around my waist to hug me, digging his head into my side as if to absorb all the warmth from my body.

"So that's it…" Konzen whispered to himself seeing the sight before him of Goku and I hugging. He was seeing what his aunt first saw when meeting me; someone who wanted to see things as they were.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Thank you so much for reading my brand new story. This story is actually one I started many years ago and published on another site. This is my third time revising it and tweaking it. I really love Saiyuki and therefore never wanted to drop this fanfic. I'm hoping you all will like it!**

 **I decided to start this story in Heaven with the everyone's past lives in order to better explain their future lives. Each character/event is connected and I'm not trying to forcefully add an OC.**

 **There is still a lot to come and this is only the beggining. So I just wanted to put it out there that some touchy subjects will come up. It will be dark and if you're very familiar with Saiyuki then it shouldn't really come as a surprise. I do plan to handle them in a very thoughtfull manner!**

 **If you follow my other fanfic (The Reaper of Ishiyama) I am really close to finishing the latest chapter. Don't feel like I've abandoned it!**

 **That is all for authors commentary and again, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he had accepted me as his official assistant, things hadn't really changed.

I had to still do everything when he wasn't around.

When new documents came in, I had to place them on his desk when he was out or else he'd look at me like I was the devil.

When he finished those said documents, I had to make sure they were in order when he wasn't around or else he'd look at me like I was the devil.

When it came to delivering those documents to whoever they were supposed to go to, I had to do it when he wasn't around because he'd look at me like I was the devil.

It was rather difficult to work around his schedule but I had to be flexible to his unusual quirks. He wasn't an open person to begin with and if I wanted things to get done, they'd have to be done in his own terms. So it didn't bother me that when he was around and no documents were involved, all he wanted me to do was get him tea and watch over Goku.

I knew my work was having some effect because even though Konzen never admitted it and he probably never will, his stress levels had gone down a little. I could especially tell when the three of us were together, he stopped looking at me like an unwanted guest.

Which I had to thank Goku for that.

If he was happy with me, it seemed like Konzen unconsciously was too.

And after spending the majority of my days with Goku I really saw how this little guy could make a big impact. He had a big heart and wanted nothing more but to do good things. There was no drop of ill intent in him.

 _The gods don't like people who can expose them to their greed and manipulation. It definitely says something if they even restrained him with those chains. That is only taken in extreme cases, So exactly what are they trying to do with Goku?...There's something not right and if Goku's making friends with someone like Nataku, I'm not sure what can come of it._

Goku had told me about his friendship with Nataku on my second day of working for Konzen.

The way he described Nataku really surprised me.

It wasn't the Nataku everyone saw.

 _He's just a kid like Goku._

Nataku wanted to be Goku's friend just as much as Goku wanted to be his.

An uneasiness started to surface at the pit of my stomach.

 _Do not get attached._

My uncle's words echoed.

 _An assistant is there to support their lord. If they need anything, we will be the one to provide it without hesitation. Emotions should always be concealed._

I thought back to the days of my training and how that was drilled into our minds.

The letters on the documents I was holding started to blur.

"Manou! Manou!" Goku ran up to me happily. Konzen had just left to another meeting and it was just the two of us. "Let's go out!"

We had made it a habit to go out and explore certain public places around heaven when Konzen wasn't around. This way Goku could get some of his curiosity out of the way and save him from getting in trouble.

"Can we explore the castle? I really want to see Nataku again!""

When I didn't answer, His eagerness died down.

"Manou, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

He wrapped his arms around my hips and his big golden eyes looked at me filled with worry.

"I'm sorry Goku. I spaced out for a little."

A knock at the door, interrupted the two of us.

"Who could that be?" I asked walking to open the door as Goku was still tied around me.

Uncle raised an eyebrow at me once I opened the door.

"Manou?"

"Ah! Uncle!"

Goku let go of me and he went up to my uncle.

"You're the guy with the mustache!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're the guy with the mustache." Goku laughed and turned to me. "Remember when I thought every assistant had a mustache like he did?"

"I remember...Hey, Goku why don't you color a picture for him?"

"Okay!" His eyes sparkled. He then turned back to uncle and pointed straight at him. "I'll draw you the best flowers!"

With that he ran to get his coloring supplied.

After, we both made sure he was too far away to listen, uncle gave me a disapproving look.

"It's been a week since you started your service and he's still not aware of what's appropriate?"

"It's nice to see you again too, Uncle."

"Don't dodge the question. You're demonstrating poor training."

I looked away from him, not knowing how to respond.

Which made my uncle sigh.

"Other than that, you have been doing a decent job. Lord Konzens work has been turned in on time. The Goddess is happy with that."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Remember, Manou that the job of an assistant is to make sure there is no unnecessary trouble comes to their lord. Therefore, I do hope you do better with dealing with the heretic child. Telling him to go color can only do so much."

"I know uncle but I am following my training. You were the one who taught me that when put into a new environment, the assistant has to practice extreme patience and adaptability to learn about what can be used for their benefit."

"I am only telling you this because of rumors that have spread."

"What rumors?"

"That the golden eyed boy has made friends with other heretics."

I felt a strong sensation spread across my chest.

"Yes, it's true."

"Then you know how this puts Lord Konzen in possible trouble."

"Yes." I answered meekly. "Lord Li Touten…"

"No matter how good of an actor he is, there is nothing but bad things associated with him. The man looks for ways to use people." Uncle's eyes stayed on me for a second before he closed them. "As much as I am proud of the potential you have. Things are different when in training compared to what actually happens. One must not slip up."

"Both my duty to my lord and you are what will keep me on my toes."

My uncle smiled.

"This is how I know that the trust I put on you will never go to waste."

I tried my best to smile back but the strong sensation I felt earlier grew.

It was guilt.

Goku's footsteps were heard again when he reappeared in the room.

"It took three tries but I did it!" He handed my uncle a piece of paper. "The best flower!"

My uncle looked down at it and raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Ah, I must admit it is really good."

"Aaaaand it's the flower I gave Manou!"

"Her flower?" My uncle asked in a low voice and his eyes wandered to the pink petals that sat on the side of my head.

"Yeah." Goku grinned. "You're her uncle right? You must miss her since she's with us all the time. This way when you miss her, just look at that drawing."

My uncle was left speechless for a second before he regained his composure.

"Ah...well, thank you."

"If you ever want another one. Just ask!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Uncle thanked Goku again and asked me to walk him out the door.

I told Goku to color me something which he agreed to and went back to his secluded area.

"Manou…" My uncle began once we were both out the door. "That child...He loves you."

My eyes widened at hearing him.

"Uncle…"

"Do not forget your duty because if it is ever required, you will be expected to help chain him down."

"If that is what is expected of me then I will."

My mouth felt like it wasn't mine as these words came out.

They were bitter and painful.

"Good." My uncle lowered his shoulders, relieved. "I expect those finished documents by the end of the night."

"I will deliver them before that."

After he left, it took me a while to go back in.

That guilty feeling had returned.

It was pressing its weight against me.

 _Whatever happens, I will do what is expected of me,_

Even if I repeated this to myself, something just didn't feel right.

I pushed my feelings down.

Coming inside, I was meet with the sound of snoring.

When going to see where it had been coming from, I saw Goku sprawled out on the floor asleep.

I grabbed the nearest blanket and covered him with it.

My hand accidentally touched his chains and I instantly was able to capture the cool sensation.

 _Would I really be alright with that?_

I wasn't able to give myself an honest answer so I decided to go back to doing paperwork, which I was able to finish within a few hours.

Goku was still asleep at that time and considering the paperwork needed to be dropped off, I made my way out of the office.

Thankfully, uncle wasn't there.

I really didn't want to see him again because he would be able to read my uncertainty.

 _He'd be able to see it a mile away and ask the Goddess to relieve me. All that work I have already completed will seem meaningless. I can't do that to Lord Konzen or Goku._

I stopped and took a deep breathe.

 _I need to get ahold of myself._

When I got back to Konzen's office, my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I didn't find Goku sleeping anymore.

"G-Goku?!"

No answer.

My feet started to move on their own and they ran into every room.

He was nowhere to be found.

I caught sight of some of the drawings Goku had done and my eyes widened realizing where he had gone.

One one of the drawings, there was an image of Nataku.

 _The castle!_

The door burst open and out I came out.

Every Time my foot hit the ground, it was brief but it was just enough to push me forward.

Dodging several of the servants, I passed by them running like mad.

Some even threw themselves to the side in order to avoid me.

Eventually, the castle was up ahead.

 _There's a huge crowd. Don't tell me he got caught!_

A noise off in the distance caught my attention.

 _That's Goku!_

I moved closer to hear well.

"Nataku! Nataku!" I heard him yell.

I continued to move closer to see him holding a very bloody Nataku.

My gaze then went to a group of guards that made their way their way towards him.

Goku hadn't noticed them.

I jumped out of the crowd and ran to stop them.

"Don't touch him!" I ordered, stepping in between Goku and the guards. "He is my responsibility."

"Manou! He's really hurt!"

Once he turned to me, big hot tears began to run down his face.

"You have to help him!"

"Goku, you need to settle down….Now, I need you to let these people take Nataku. They can help him feel better."

He shut his mouth but the tears still wouldn't stop.

"I won't make you leave." My voice lost its edge and went soft. "We can stay here until he's awake."

Goku nodded and held his arms out.

The guards hesitated and just looked at him.

"Well?" I asked, my harsh tone returning.

They changed their composure and grabbed Nataku, taking him inside.

Out from the crowd of people, stepped out a man clapping.

My eyes widened once they meet another pair of blue eyes..

"Jakkun?" I asked speechless.

The man in front of me was tall with light brown hair that reached his shoulders.

He smiled down at me when hearing me call his name.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to see you again, Manou."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who sent those guards you stopped." His smile widened seeing me freeze. "I'm Lord Li Toutens assistant."

I became tense for a second when hearing that name.

I shook it off when I noticed that Jakkun was analyzing me.

"Forgive me for getting in the way of your service."

"No, no. It's fine. I must say it was quite a sight to see. I was impressed seeing how dedicated you are. You might be a little more dedicated than me" He stopped smiling and glanced over at Goku, who just stayed quiet and watched the two of us speak. "To think we both trained together constantly, only to get stuck with the same job...taking care of heretics."

Goku was about to open his mouth, feeling like he'd been insulted but stopped him.

"You might say that but to be the one who watches over Prince Nataku. Lord Li Touten must have chosen you for a reason. Not just anyone can be trusted with his son. "

"I can't say no if you put it that way."

"I know that's why I said it."

His face fell at my response, making Goku laugh.

"You haven't changed one bit." Jakkun said under his breath. "As an act of goodwill, I will ignore that and lead you both inside to where Prince Nataku is. That way no one will bother you."

I lowered my head and bowed, thanking him.

"It's just this once." He gave Goku one dirtier look then walked ahead of us. "Follow me."

I grabbed Goku's hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go."

He said nothing but followed.

We waited for a while then the medical group brought Nataku inside a small room with just a bed.

They made sure he was laid down comfortably before leaving.

Just like that, the room was empty with only Goku and me.

 _I would have figured Jakkun would have stayed...but the way he showed regard over his job. I'm not surprised._

I looked over at Nataku's sleeping figure.

 _I don't think it even matters. Their concern is whether or not their product is good or not. Considering how everyone talks about him, they don't care if he needs anyone here._

Surprisingly, Goku had been quiet this whole time.

I peered over at him as he sat next to Nataku.

"They said he should wake up soon."

"Huh?" He asked, picking his head up.

"He'll be fine." I reassured him. "So don't have such a long face."

"...Yeah." He looked down once more then looked over at me. "Why are you being so nice to me? I sneaked off like I wasn't supposed to...but you're not mad…."

I shut my mouth and looked away.

"I'm sorry all I can do is get in trouble...that's why that guy looked at me that way...he even gave you that look when you didn't do anything. It's all because of me."

"Goku, don't you ever let it get to you." I snapped, placing my hand on his cheek. "The way Jakkun looks at you doesn't matter because he doesn't know you like Lord Konzen or I do."

"But-"

"That's why I didn't even bother to scold you because I knew you were scared."

Goku's lip quivered as he looked at me.

"Manou..."

"But don't ever do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Before Goku mouth could respond, his stomach did for him when it rumbled.

"I'll go get you something." I ruffled his hair. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Can you get something for Nataku too?"

"Of course."

I walked out and wandered around the castle with no problem.

Everyone here seemed to be doing their own thing or they probably weren't curious as to what I was doing.

As I passed by a group of soldiers, I noticed something.

 _None of them seem injured._

As I continued to search for the dining area, I continued to pass more and more soldiers.

 _They are all just fine. Did they just let Prince Nataku fight alone? I wouldn't be surprised but still. It's horrible._

Eventually my wondering around led me to some food and I grabbed two plates.

Again no one seemed to mind considering they were too busy focusing on themselves.

When I reached Nataku's room, I opened the door to find Goku happily chatting with Nataku.

Nataku suddenly became extremely cold and his eyes watched me like a hawk.

"Manou, you came back just in time!" Goku yelled jumping away from his seat. "Nataku is awake!"

"That means you two can share these." I replied, taking out a plate of meat buns behind my back.

"Yupeee!"

Goku took one and stuffed it into his mouth. He took another one and handed it to Nataku, who was hesitant at first then eventually took it.

"Oh Manou! Once Nataku heals up, we are going to go on adventures. He's going to show me around."

Nakatus jerked his head hearing Goku.

He seemed upset.

"I'm sure he knows more interesting places than I do."

"You're not going to stop us?"

"Huh?" I turned to Nataku with raised eyebrows.

His question surprised me but then I understood why he asked.

"I probably should but I won't. Everybody needs a distraction from this place right? I won't in the way of yours."

Nataku's eyes widened at my response.

"You should eat." I told him smiling. "That way you can go out in no time."

Goku who had his mouth stuffed encouraged him as well and said a few other things but his mouth was full of food so it was hard to make out what else he said.

The rest of the time was spent with the two young boys talking to each other while I sat close by.

Eventually they both feel asleep.

 _It's amazing to see them so peaceful._

I started to move the empty plates of food out of their way when I noticed that one side of the blanket Nataku had on his wasn't covering him.

So I carefully tucked him back in again.

Looking into his face, I felt the same way I did about Goku.

 _He really is just a kid too._

Then the words Uncle told me today rang in my ears.

 _Even after what he said, I did a lot of things today that were not okay._

My eyes wandered over to Goku's sleeping face and that guilty feeling returned.

 _It's not fair._

I put my guard up when I heard someone approach the door.

"Hey monkey, get your butt over here!"

I froze seeing Konzen at the door.

He on the other hand stopped when he saw that Goku and Nataku were asleep

It took him a second to adjust to the situation.

"Lord Konzen, I can explain." I began seeing his scowl deepened.

"Don't give me that face." He stopped next to Goku and let out an irritated sigh. "So it was true that he came back pretty beat up."

"Yes, my lord. He didn't wake up until just a little while ago."

"I see. Let's go then."

He moved to yank Goku by the hair but I stopped him by insisting I can carry him.

"You can carry him?"

"I've learned that when he's asleep, he is light enough to carry."

Konzen said nothing which meant he was curious to see if I could.

I walked over to Goku and gently pulled him away from Nataku.

Then I put his hands around my shoulders and lifted him up as he laid on my back.

"See, my Lord." I said smiling. "Even you can carry him if you ever need too."

"What was that?"

I shut my mouth realizing what I had said.

"Ugh, forget it. Let's go."

"Yes, my lord."

I carefully followed behind him as he led the way.

As we were walking out of the gates, I didn't notice someone had been watching us.

Jakkun hid in the shadows as he studied the three of us.

"So that is his assistant?" Li Touten asked coming to his assistant's side.

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmm, this could be interesting."

"Just say when and I can go after her my lord." Jakkun placed a hand on the sheath of his sword and bowed his head.

"I'm not too interested yet. I will let you know when the time comes."

"As you wish, my lord."

Li Touten walked passed his assistant without saying more.

As Jakkun heard his footsteps, a smile appeared on his face.

"You were always so weak, Manou."

As the three of us continued to walk back to his office, Konzen broke the silence.

"I'll let this time slide. Knowing that monkey, he would have sneaked out once he heard about Nataku."

"Yes." I replied looking away.

 _If he only knew the truth._

"It's better to have you with him. It's less troublesome."

I looked back at him, shocked by his compliment.

"That doesn't mean sneak of when you want to. I expect you two there when I finish with my meetings. I felt like a dumbass, receiving the looks I got from the castle servants when I explained I was looking for my assistant and my pet!"

My shocked expression left and I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Sorry, my lord." I said as I used one hand to cover my face. "I just can't help but imagine."

Konzen started to get mad and was about to shut me up until he was quieted down when he heard Goku laughing.

We both stopped, expecting him to show signs that he was awake but he just let out another snore.

* * *

 **Finally finished the 2nd Chapter!**

 **Goku is already attached to her because the way I see it, that is in Goku's nature to attract certain people for a reason. So I am developing Manou's character to struggle with this. Considering it goes against her duty as an assistant. She is supposed to do her job and nothing more than that. Developing emotional attachments are out of the question. Yet she finds herself questioning if it is right to be this way. She will eventually get her answer and most importantly help her relationship with Konzen. I want to develop their romantic relationship slow so please hang on.**

 **As for now, I am trying to get through Gaiden in a way that connects to the second part of the story where the original story takes place.**

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **If you have any questions, want to share your thoughts, or just want to give feedback please do so by reviewing :)**


End file.
